Realidad alternativa
by Black Cat de Eve
Summary: una visita a las ruinas termina con una situacion inesperada


_**Realidad Alternativa**_ Autora: Black Cat

1

Saga maullidos

Capitulo Uno:

Despierto con un gran dolor de cabeza, la habitación en la que estoy está muy iluminada tanto que al abrir los ojos, de golpe lo cierro porque la luz me enceguece, como puedo me levanto y tanteo para ver si encuentro algo para cubrirme los ojos, encuentro una sudadera y me la coloco con la capucha, cuando me levanto hago algo de ruido que me pone la piel de gallina pero como no pasa nada me tranquilizo, cierro las persianas, y observo la habitación nada de ella me parece familiar, es muy linda con tonos pálidos de azul, pero no me parece familiar como si perteneciera…un dolor punzante en la cabeza hace que me agarre de una silla, después que el dolor pasa me acerco a la cómoda para ver la foto que está allí y no sé por qué la agarro y voy hacia el espejo que está en una esquina de la habitación, es la foto de un chico de cabellos blancos y ojos azules que le sonríe ampliamente a la cámara, luego veo mi reflejo en el espejo…somos exactamente iguales solo que el color de mi cabello y ojos son diferentes, cabello negro como la noche más oscura, y los ojos de un color carmesí brillante. Abren la puerta y yo me paralizo, entran con cuidado y cierran la puerta, dejan algo en la mesita que está en el medio de la habitación y con una voz cansada y casi aniñada dicen:

Veo que estas despierto Chizuka-kun

No le respondo por que no sé cómo hacerlo es como si me auvieran arrebatado mi voz, mis palabras así como la memoria…¿espera cómo sé que eso me falta? Es como una corazonada, un sentimiento de que algo falta, quisiera preguntarle a la persona que está detrás de mí pero no puedo, lentamente me doy la vuelta para encontrarme unos ojos grandes y amatistas, piel pálida, ojeras y un cabello peculiar. El chico me mira y pregunta con apremio en su voz.

¿me recuerdas?

Niego con la cabeza y el suspira, ve la comida en la mesa y con un gesto me indica que puedo acercarme a comer, como un cervatillo me acerco con cuidado, me siento y miro la comida, ahora que lo pienso no se comer miro la comida como si fuera algo extraño, el chico me ve y me pregunta:

¿recuerdas como comer?

Niego con la cabeza y siento, que mis mejillas arden debe ser por el sol…

Bien, llamare a Black Mist él te ayudara debo tomar una siesta porque si no me caigo del sueño…

Le dedico una sonrisa para decirle que estaré bien y que se valla tranquilo a tomar esa cosa que dijo, al momento que él se va, tocan la puerta y entran dos chicos idénticos salvo por el color de cabello y que el otro ojo lo tienen diferente el uno negro y el otro blanco. El pelinegro se me acerca y me acaricia la mejilla, siento repulsión ganas de apartarle la mano de gritarle de decirle…¿qué?, al contrario que el otro chico no tiene ojeras pero se ve preocupado, al momento empiezan a salirme lágrimas, quiero abrazarlo y decirle que todo va a estar bien, que es temporal… pero esos sentimientos no me pertenecen…un repentino dolor de cabeza, hace que mi vista se nuble y un recuerdo pasa volando por mi cabeza, no logro distinguirlo pero...el me ve y me ve y dice:

Sentí tu pensamiento, no se sabe si es temporal, tampoco sabemos quién eres tú y donde está el verdadero Chizuka.

Mi garganta arde y una voz que no me pertenece empieza a decirle:

Tienen que ayudarlo a recuperar su memoria y dejara a su anfitrión…-dice la voz que suena como si una mujer y un hombre hablaran al mismo tiempo.

¡¿QUIEN ERES?!-grita el pelinegro asiéndome estremecer.

Solo ayúdenlo-dijo la voz, el ardor en la garganta se fue intente hablarle pero fue inútil ningún sonido broto de mi garganta.

El peliblanco lo convence de que él se encargara de mí y hace que se vaya, estoy temblado, odie que me gritara, pero ¿por qué siento aversión?, el peliblanco me acaricia la mejilla y su tacto hace que mi corazón se estremezca y bombee con fuerza, tanta que duele, mis mejillas se ponen rojas y…de inmediato se cómo se llama…

 _-Astral…-llamo mental mente_

El parpadea y asiente con una sonrisa, me da de comer, esta delicioso y me da unas aspirinas supongo que son para el dolor de cabeza, luego de comer me pregunta:

¿Cómo supiste mi nombre?

Como ahora sé que puedo comunicarme mentalmente con él, le respondo de esa forma.

 _no lo sé, solo sé que ese es tu nombre y creo tener la noción de cómo me llamo._

¿Cómo te llamas huésped?

Sé que está bromeando, le sonrió y le respondo

 _Mi nombre empieza con N y soy de Rumani._

¿Rumani? No me suena, creo que no hay ningún país de ese nombre, yo hablare con los chicos les diré tu situación-dijo el dedicándome una sonrisa radiante que hace que me quede sin aire.

El sale de la habitación con los platos sucios, me recuesto en la cama y cierro los ojos, otro recuerdo me acomete uno dulce y cálido…

 **Estamos los dos parados, mirando el atardecer, el me envuelve en sus brazos y siento que estoy en mi hogar, su olor a manzanas, dentífrico y primavera, hace que sintiera ganas de besarlo, como si nuestra mente fuera una me besa con pasión aplastante haciendo que quede sin aire al separarnos, nos abrazamos más y le digo:**

 _ **mañana tengo que partir, agapi mou.**_

 _ **Lo se tengo que regresar mañana a la capital…-dice el con su voz suave al igual que su carácter.**_

 _ **Pasará un buen tiempo antes de que podamos volver a vernos agapi mou, te quiero recalcar que siempre te amare…**_

 _ **Yo también te amo hasta el infinito N….**_

En ese momento despierto, mi corazón esta acelerado, tengo lágrimas en los ojos, siento, que he perdido algo muy importante para mí, me recuesto y dejo que las lágrimas salgan de mis ojos como ríos, Astral entra con un tropel de personas, pero mi humor es triste, él lo nota y me levanta de golpe, mis mejillas están cubiertas de lágrimas y como si fuera un acto reflejo nos abrazamos, su aroma…lo he olido antes…nos separamos cuando las cálidas lagrimas dejan de salir de mis ojos, el idiota pelinegro dice:

No venimos para ver una demostración de amor, Astral dime que quiere.

 _quiero que te largues-le respondo mentalmente a su pregunta._

Callate Mist que no le agradas-dice Astral con tono relajado- su nombre es N esta amnésico y medio sabe de donde es, él dice que es de Rumani.

¿Cómo sabes eso?-dice un chico de extraños cabellos y ojos fucsias.

El me lo dijo…

Pero si no habla-dijo el chico que me trajo comida.

Me lo dijo mentalmente-dijo Astral como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

 _Me permites quiero intentar algo…-le digo cuando una idea repentina me acomete._

 _¿qué vas a hacer?- me pregunta mentalmente._

 _ya lo veras._

Concentrándome en contactar con sus mentes hago una prueba de sonido diciendo "Hola" ellos ponen una cara de asombro y empiezan a preguntarme como lo hice.

 _No tengo ni la menor idea, pero como dice Astral tengo pocos recuerdos y solo sé que mi nombre empieza con N y que mi ciudad natal es Rumani-digo con un poco de seriedad._

Quien quiera que seas no me interesa, solo me interesa que salgas del cuerpo de Chizuka.

 _Ignoro su bonito comentario y pregunto- ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió para que yo esté aquí y no su amigo?_

Estábamos en unas ruinas antiguas, el encontró un collar y al momento, hubo una luz y el color de su cabello cambio y callo desmayado-contesto otro pelinegro.

Reflexiono un momento, el collar debe ser la clave, ese es mi vehículo donde en verdad está mi alma, así que le digo al pelinegro que creo que se llama Mist.

 _Besame_

¡¿Que?! Estas demente.

 _¡Oye! A mí tampoco me gusta la idea, animal, así tener la facultad de encontrar un modo de hacer que ese tal Chizuka vuelva zopenco._

Ah pues…-tenia las mejillas enrojecidas.

Así que lo agarre y lo bese, con asco por su puesto, hubo esa luz y de repente…

Como si el collar tuviera vida propia, se despegó del cuerpo de Chizuka haciendo que recuperara su color de cabello, pero el brillo se intensifico e hizo la forma corpórea de una persona era bajita, el cabello demasiado largo negro y estaba vestida de una forma extraña, como una especie de pantalón-camisa negro con la espalda descubierta mostrando un extraño tatuaje una flor que los chicos no supieron identificar, la persona se fue de lado y Mist lo atajo, mentalmente les llego un…

 _Besas horrible ¡puaj!_

No te quedas cortooo ¡WAAAAAAA! Eres …eres…-dijo Mist soltándome de golpe.

Si soy un ser extraño tengo…¿cola y orejas mininas? Mi cola estaba aplastada y mis orejas escocían un poco, decidí ocultarlas y dejar al descubierto mi gatuna cola.

Sus ojos son ovalados como los felinos de un brillante y llamativo color carmesí, la persona se levantó con cuidado, Astral lo agarro y lo sentó, protectoramente le hecho un brazo al hombro, yo miraba todo con confusión y dije:

Chicos ¿qué paso?

¡Chizuka!-exclamaron todos excepto Astral que estaba concentrado en la persona de extraña apariencia.

Oigan porque están como si lleváramos tiempo sin vernos, ¿no estábamos en unas ruinas?

Si pero…llevas en cama un día y medio…-dijo Yugi mirándome como si se disculpara.

¡¿que?!

¡es por su culpa!-dice Mi Mist (si él es MI novio)

Oye- llamo a la persona que Astral protege- ¿Quién eres?

 _Si lo supiera te respondería de buena gana-_ dice la persona sin mover sus labios, se sostiene un brazo como si le doliera.

¡eres el Grito!-digo recordando súbitamente lo que ocurrió.

 _¿el grito? Astral ¿qué es eso?-pregunto como si fuera algo interesante, vagamente recuerdo que es._

Eso ahora no importa eres la persona que me pidió socorro en las ruinas, estabas en-busco el collar- ¡en ese collar!-digo señalando su cuello.

 _Bien gracias por la obvia información-_ me dice con sarcasmo- _Astral ¿podrías llevarme afuera?-_ le pide amablemente a Astral.

Astral asiente y lo lleva a la terraza, allí se libera de su abrazo y flota lentamente (como si fuera un fantasma) la verdad es que es un poco incorpórea la persona que me informaron por señas se llama N. N sale de la terraza y queda libremente al viento y la exposición de la luna, su cabello empieza a brillar con un tenue color plata hasta que se intensifica. La oscuridad se vuelve más densa y empieza a agitarse el viento, las sombras…¡se vuelven corpóreas! N saca de la nada una oz y se abalanza a cortarlas como si siempre lo auviera hecho hasta que la oscuridad se desvanece y queda en absoluto silencio.

¿Cómo demonios hice eso? Medito mientras me siento en la barra de la terraza, fue algo instintivo…pero…¿que son esas cosas? y ¿tienen alguna relación conmigo? Astral me mira y me pregunta mentalmente.

 _¿que eran esas cosas, N?_

 _No tengo ni la menor idea, Astral, tengo miedo-dije_

 _¿Por qué tienes miedo?_

 _No sé lo que hice, como explicarlo, sé que el que movía la oz de aquí para allá era yo pero como si a la vez fuera otra persona._

 _Debe ser tus instintos, no debes tenerles miedo._

Pero no nos dio chance de seguir platicando, del lugar donde habían emergido las sombras vino una flor, esta brillaba y se introdujo a mi cuerpo, era…un recuerdo, era de mi combatiendo a esas cosas se llamaban Hisshi (desesperado) así que supe de inmediato lo que tenía que hacer…

Capitulo dos:

Estoy explicando como una enésima vez lo que son los Hisshi lo que los mueve y todo los demás pero estos, cabezas huecas como los llamo Astral hacen que pierda la paciencia, sé que es de noche pero no puedo mantenerme corpóreo de día, la luz y el sol me debilitan y ya de por si me cuesta una cantidad enorme de energía mantenerme corpóreo, suspiro y miro hacia la noche, con añoranza, extraño algo…¿pero qué es?

¡oye!-me llama Kotori

 _¿Sí?- pregunto con cansancio._

Dices que los Hisshi son seres de la oscuridad y solo salen cuando son convocados por alguien o el vínculo se rompe…¿Cuándo hablas de vínculos, a que te refieres?-pregunta la chica dándoselas de inteligente.

Ignoro completamente su pregunta, es buena pero, quiero salir de esta habitación a ver el exterior, hace una semana que llegaron de ese viaje que me entere que era escolar (no sé qué demonios es eso) y estoy encerrado la mayor parte del tiempo en la habitación de Astral o en la de Yuma, Astral se fue a hacer un trabajo escolar (cuando regrese le preguntare que eso) y me dejo a cargo de Kotori (una chica de cabellos y ojos verdes, francamente un fastidio), Caswell (un chico de cabellos y ojos azules, otro fastidio) y Tetsuo (un chico con el cabello raro y francamente extraño) la chica desde que me vio salir del collar me bombardea de preguntas.

¡oye contestame la pregunta!-grita mientras lanza una almohada que me traspasa.

 _¡joder callate, ya me tienes harto de tantas preguntas!-grito haciendo que ella y los otros dos retrocedan._

Hecho una furia me voy al collar, a dormir, siempre duermo cuando estoy en el collar, hasta que alguien me llama…

 _N, despierta-dice una voz suave._

Salgo del collar que tiene la forma de la misma flor que tengo tatuada y descubro que estoy en un sitio raro lleno de los chicos y Astral sostiene mi collar haciendo que una fina cadena salga del collar que tengo hacia el verdadero, frunzo el ceño cuando veo a Kotori abrazadita de Yuma, sé que me van a regañar y pongo mal talante.

 _Ahora que…-siseo a la defensiva._

¿Por qué le gritaste a Kotori?-pregunta Yuma alejándose de ella.

 _Me tenía hasta las narices de preguntas, solo le hice saber de qué ya no daba más entrevistas-respondo encogiéndome de hombros mientras floto._

¡debes ser más amable!-me grita la chica.

La ignoro y me doy una vuelta por el lugar, es un sitio extraño hay mesas largas y sillas largas, las examino mientras Astral me vigila, como ya no hay más nada interesante regreso hasta donde están ellos y le digo a Astral:

 _Llevame a ver el exterior_

 _No puedes salir y si los Hisshi te atacan-me responde el mirándome a los ojos._

 _Ósea que tengo que morirme de aburrimiento aquí, amnésico y aburrido que bella combinación-digo sarcásticamente y luego le digo- mis memorias deben estar abriendo los portales donde están los Hisshi no pasara mucho hasta que ellos me encuentren y me vuelvan papilla._

 _La respuesta sigue siendo no-dice el sin cambiar su semblante._

 _¡Ash! Siempre fuiste un testarudo, Agapi mou-digo luego me muerdo la lengua._

 _¿que?_

 _Nada, olvida lo que dije._

Me siento en el otro punto y empiezo a relajarme un poco, hasta que me quedo dormido…

Cuando entro al comedor junto con Yusei y con Jaden veo a N flotando dormido y a Astral hablando con Kotori me parece que la está riñendo, nos acercamos y escuchamos:

Oye no le grites debe estar desesperado por encontrar sus memorias-dice el con su voz firme.

¡oye no es mi culpa, solo estallo!-dijo Kotori a la defensiva.

Si Kotori no le grites, también debe estar harto de estar encerrado aquí-corrobora Yuma.

¿qué paso ahora?-pregunto.

Oh hola Chizuka, es que me grito N y ellos están diciendo que por mi culpa.

Claro que es tu culpa, quien lo acribillo de preguntas mientras miraba por la ventana-dijo Caswell mirando a Kotori.

Es verdad-dijo Tetsuo

Kotori se fue indignada y luego me explicaron la situación…

Déjenlo salir y ya está-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

¡estas demente!-me gritan Astral y Yuma.

Oye si lo dejas salir al menos no se pondrá de mal humor y puede que detecte algo-dije escudándome con un dedo- pónganse en su zapato al menos…

Es verdad…-dijeron esos dos mientras pensaban.

Astral llamo a N quien, abrió los ojos, seguía flotando pero sus ojos eran blancos con reflejos iridiscentes, parpadeo y dijo:

 _Ahora que hice-dijo mientras bostezaba_ y se ponía a la altura de astral.

 _Vamos a darnos una vuelta…_

 _Te convenció Chizuka ¿verdad?-dijo mirándolo._

 _Si ven vamos antes que me arrepienta-dijo Astral sonriéndole._

Las mejillas de N se pusieron rojas y asintió, nosotros también fuimos afuera, estaba haciendo frio típico de primavera cuando N salió disparado a darse vueltas por allí, parecía un duendecillo con esa extraña ropa, entonces empezó a remontar el cielo y su cabello al contacto con la luz lunar empezó a brillar, N daba volteretas en el aire mientras este alborotaba su cabello, entonces abrió sus ojos que tenía cerrados mientras daba vueltas en el aire eran de un color carmesí brillante que resaltaba en su pálida piel, se veía más corpóreo y agarro a Astral de la mano y lo arrastro como si no, tuviera peso en su cuerpo, Astral al principio gritaba pero luego se acostumbró al viaje, después de darle vueltas a Astral se paró en un lago, se veía su reflejo en él, se quedó un rato allí y luego regreso hacia donde yo estaba y me dijo:

 _Muchas gracias_

 _De nada, parecías un duendecillo-dije a modo de broma._

 _¿qué es eso?-dijo mientras ladeaba su cabeza._

 _Jajaja olvida mi comentario._

Se me quedo mirando un largo rato, hasta que decidió irse al lado de Astral, parecía que estaba preocupado (por Astral), luego de recibir un poco más de luz lunar regreso obedientemente al collar.

 _En la escuela_

A la hora del almuerzo hablamos los chicos y yo sobre N, quien ahora se convirtió en nuestro tema de conversación favorito, unos amigos que se llaman: Atem, Heba, Duck y Tristán quieren conocer a N. entonces Astral sale con una interrogante que parece que lo ha estado molestando:

Cuando estábamos discutiendo dijo: "¡ash! _Siempre fuiste un testarudo, Agapi mou"_ ¿que significara Agapi mou?

Significa mi amor en griego antiguo-dijo al instante Heba.

Sabelotodo- susurraron Duck, Joey y Tristán.

Pero ¿Por qué te diría que siempre fuiste testarudo?-pregunto

¿y si le preguntamos?- sugirió astral

No me digas que trajiste su collar.

El asintió y saco el collar, como estábamos en la biblioteca no entraba luz del sol, brillo y salió N, estaba enrollado como si fuera un gatito, luego se desperezo (como un felino) y dijo:

 _¿qué paso ahora? Buaaa- dijo tapándose la boca._

¿Por qué me dijiste agapi mou ayer?-inquirió Astral.

Se puso rígido parecía que no se esperaba esa pregunta así de la nada, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y luego dijo:

 _¿te dije eso?_

Me dijiste que siempre fui un testarudo, ¿Por qué?

 _Perdón, no fue por…nada en particular, olvida lo que dije vale-dijo mirando hacia otro lado como evitando la mirada de Astral._

Antes de poderle hacer más preguntas se refugió en el collar…

Tal parece que es un asunto delicado-murmuro

¿Ese era N?-pregunto Atem señalando el lugar donde él estaba.

Si ese era-dijo Astral, me parece que quedo insatisfecho por el interrogatorio.

¿Por qué no pones su collar en el cuerpo de un gato?-pregunto Heba.

Eh…¿para qué?-pregunto

No es obvio, para que tenga un cuerpo con el cual moverse-dijo Heba.

De hecho…no es mala idea en realidad, conseguimos un gato negro al salir de la escuela y le pusimos el collar, esa luz nos mostró a…¡N desnuda! ¡¿Qué N es una mujer?!...

:::UN MOMENTO POR FAVOR:::

Después del despelote, de varios pañuelos para la nariz y de una búsqueda exhaustiva de ropa, logramos vestir a N, ella al igual que nosotros estaba confundida. Se miraba en el espejo, tenía los jeans de Yuma, (ropa interior que mando a comprar Yami), una camisa manga larga a rayas mía y unas medias de mi propiedad estaba tocando el espejo como si estuviera esperando que traspasara el espejo y luego dijo con deje de reproche:

¿qué hicieron?

Queríamos ver si tenías un cuerpo.-dijo Heba.

Pues se los agradezco pero ahora como me moveré libremente-dijo haciendo un gracioso puchero.

¿sabías que eras una mujer?-pregunto Astral tratando de no reírse.

Si, lo sabía pero ahora…-dijo tocándose la mano

Bueno ya no eres invisible, vele el lado positivo-digo tratando de animarla.

Ella me mira con reproche y luego suspira, mientras mueve pensativamente su cola, y luego dice:

Tengo hambre

Suspiramos y nos ponemos a hacer comida, viéndonos empieza a ayudarnos hasta que termina ella haciendo sola la cena, nos servimos y se nos cae la boca al suelo, sabe cocinar y de hecho cocina bien…

En el recuerdo que tuve recientemente, recordé como comer, cocinar, hablar, escribir y luchar…-comenta mientras le da un mordisquito al pescado.

Eso está bien pero no crees que son muchos recuerdos-dije

Son trozos… se juntan y hacen la flor-dijo como contestándome a una pregunta que no formule.

¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Yami

Saltaban de pequeña a grande en un dos por tres, por eso lo sé-dijo sonriendo.

Ahhhh y ¿había alguien especial en tu vida?-pregunto maliciosamente Mist quien regreso justo en el despelote de la ropa.

Creo que sí- dijo pensativamente y luego se ruborizo y murmuro- malvado recuerdo.

Eso nos hizo ver que al menos tenía un recuerdo entero en su interior, cuando terminamos de cenar, ella se fue a tomar un baño, los sirvientes de Yami le habían conseguido un guarda ropa entero, uniforme, libros, cuadernos un acta de nacimiento, etc. ( en un plis plas le dieron una vida a N) cuando salió del baño tenía un pijama negro, tenía el pelo mojado, que Astral muy atentamente le seco y le explicaba su nombre (N Forget) entonces salió a llevar luz de luna como todas las noches, los sirvientes de Yami le prepararon la habitación del sótano…

 _A la mañana siguiente:_

Nos levantamos y nos vamos a la escuela, el uniforme es el de los chicos, ellos me dijeron que así sería más fácil andar por la escuela, me dijeron que no me separara del grupo y un montón de cosas más, yo miraba todo, el profesor me presento y las chicas se rieron de mi nombre, creo que fui buena en los estudios por que recordaba absolutamente todo. Al terminar la clase, Heba me pregunto:

¿Cómo sabias eso?

Ni idea creo que tuve una educación o algo así en Rumani-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

En ese momento unas chicas se metían con Astral, haciendo que me acercara a ver, Astral parecía cansado mientras decía:

Devuélveme mi teléfono Shiro-dijo el con voz firme.

No te lo daré- dijo la chica rubia platino de ojos verdes.

Yo se lo quite rápidamente y se lo di a Astral, quien me miro sorprendido y le dije:

Vamos dame una vuelta por el campus.

¡oye Olvidadizo! ¡a donde te llevas a mi astral!-dijo la chica agarrándome de la mano.

You eris di repuin in seee an vitae moe*-dije con asco me solté de ella y lleve a Astral a afuera del salón.

¿qué le dijiste?-me pregunto astral mirándome entre orgulloso y extrañado.

¿eh? No me entendiste, fui muy clara-dije mirándolo extrañada.

Cuando llegamos a donde nos están esperando los demás, Astral les comenta lo ocurrido, ellos me miran con cara de "después hablaremos". Pero hablamos de cosas normales (ellos me han estado enseñando cosas del mundo) regresamos a clase y la chica que se llama Shiro me tira "puntitas"** pero no le hago caso. En casa me doy un baño y salgo a dar una vuelta…

Cuando regreso de vuelta, hay una discusión en el comedor, así que con disimulo me oculto para escuchar, es Kotori y Yuma, también están presentes Astral, Mist y Chizuka que tienen cara de fastidio, terminan de discutir y ella se va hecha una furia, entro en el comedor y me pregunta Mist:

¿Conseguiste algo?

No pero al parecer hay problemas, ¿qué paso Yuma?

Esa chica es exasperante, no sé cómo decirle que ella no me gusta-dijo Yuma sentándose.

Pues matala-dijo Mist.

Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Black-dije tomando asiento también.

¡EXAGERADOS!-exclamo Yuma.

Más importante, que le dijiste a Shiro esta cabreadísima-dijo Black mirándome con interés.

Hum solo sus verdades-dije agarrando una galleta.

Pero…¿en otro idioma?-pregunto Astral

¿enserio? Pero yo que sepa se hablar solo español-comente terminándome la galleta de un solo golpe.

Nos quedamos mirándonos un rato sin decirnos nada, un poco incómodo pero necesario silencio, hay una pregunta que ronda en mi cabeza y sin pensar, la formulo…

Oye Astral ¿tú y esa chica fueron algo?

¿que? ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?- dijo Astral ruborizándose.

Bueno es como te dijo mí y yo…- _"me puse celosa"- le digo mentalmente solo a él._

Ehhh ven vamos a darnos una vuelta-dijo en voz alta pero mentalmente agrego " _esto hay que hablarlo en privado"_

Nos alejamos de la casa, y en un lugar privado con bancas, nos sentamos y él me dice agarrándome la cara para que no la oculte ( descubrió mi mecanismo de defensa).

Ella fue mi prometida, pero descubrí que no tenía intenciones de casarse por amor, así que rompí el compromiso, pero ella es insistente y quiere que le dé una oportunidad…-dijo el mirándome a los ojos.

Bueno es que yo…- y le cuento lo de mi recuerdo el día que lo conocí y le comento- tú y esa persona comparten el mismo aroma.

Pero ¿Cómo sabes que tal vez yo y esa persona…?

Sus aromas son únicos, no hay nadie que tenga ese aroma-dije convencida de ello.

¿qué aroma tengo?

Suelto una risita antes de contestar- a manzanas, dentífrico y primavera.

Peculiar- y suelta una carcajada.

En ese momento me acomete esa sensación…un recuerdo.

 **Estamos los dos juntos en este parque llueve a cantaros, pero sin importarnos seguimos jugando, hasta que nos resbalamos, y somos una maraña de pies y manos cayendo, cuando finaliza nuestra horrible caída el suelta una carcajada…esa carcajada sé que se quedara en mi corazón para siempre…**

 **Neko…. Dime que me amas-dice el mientras me pongo a horcajadas sobre él.**

 **Te amo-contesto mientras le reparto besos por la cara con devoción- ¿tú me amas?**

 **Si te amo-dice mientras me tumba y se coloca encima de mí- por favor no te vayas a Rumani-dice mientras entrelaza nuestros dedos.**

 **Quisiera hacerlo pero…tengo que asistir…-digo con dolor en mi voz.**

 **Yo también tengo que volver…-me dice al oído- hagamos que sea inolvidable.**

 **Cuando todo termine nosotros…**

Regreso al mundo un poco confundida y con dolor en el corazón, miro a Astral quien me lleva cargada a la casa, le hago una señal de que ya estoy despierta pero él no me suelta y así vamos los dos juntos a la casa, mientras caminamos por el vestíbulo le cuento mi recuerdo así como parte de mi nombre, el me escucha en silencio hasta que entramos a la sala donde los demás se precipitan a ver como estoy, astral dice:

Está bien solo está un poco débil por el recuerdo que tuvo

Recordó otra cosa a parte de las labores.

No contesto y me voy a mi habitación, estoy cansada y perdida…

N se va sin decirnos una palabra, Astral rápidamente nos cuenta lo ocurrido, que es un "salimos a dar un paseo, ella de súbito se paró y se desmayó", no sé por qué pero hay algo que esos dos no nos están diciendo, Astral nos da las buenas noches y se marcha a su habitación y los chicos y yo nos miramos en silencio hasta que Yami dice:

No nos están diciendo todo-dijo tajantemente.

Es verdad, lo que sea que paso no fue como nos dijo-dijo Mist

Estoy de acuerdo-dije- pero no hay que presionarlos porque si no se pondrán más reticentes y no nos dirán nada.

Al final quedamos en que pase lo que pase los ayudaremos pero tenemos que ser cautelosos dado que puede que nos metamos en cosas que no nos conciernen…

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Neko se levanta con ojeras como si no auviera dormido nada en la noche, pero nos dedica una sonrisa cuando bajamos a desayunar, cuando baja Astral ( otro que tiene ojeras) lo mira un momento y su sonrisa se borra, se murmuran un buenos días y nos ponemos a desayunar, Neko no participa en la conversación está mirando a Astral como esperando algo y luego dice en una lengua melodiosa:

Astreris you do preguntis mais, debanus? ***

Non ut sabenpia uque pesair****- dijo Astral dándole un mordisco al sándwich.

Iah, Astreris doko sabentandio ir verdaderus, you eris otus verdaire *****-dijo Neko mirándolo desconfiada.

Troden ocpo osl vistus, erda******-dijo astral- oye neko…¿qué paso?

Nada solo te preguntaba si me vas a dar una vuelta por la ciudad-dijo Neko

Astral se quedó pensando y nosotros al igual que él, nos dejó en china o en un sitio bien votado, Neko seguía observando a Astral como si algo pudiera pasarle , después de desayunar decidimos darnos una vuelta por la ciudad, momentáneamente a Neko se le olvido esa preocupación de que algo le pasaría a Astral…

Neko ¿quieres disimular un poco?-dijo Yami mientras pasábamos por el zoo.

¿qué quieres decir?

Pareces una niña pequeña-corroboro Yuma.

Ah es que me parece este lugar muy…¡¿qué es eso?!-grita y sale corriendo con los demás niños a ver a los pingüinos quienes están en un sitio frio.

En Rumani hacia frio-comento neko

¿Cómo en el polo?-pregunto Black

Estaban las cuatro estaciones separadas eran como ciudades, yo vivía donde nevaba-dijo neko

Parecía que ir a sitios que se parecían o tenían cosas parecidas de Rumani la hacía recordar como era su vida antes de…¿qué?

Cuando vamos por la ciudad me meto a un museo de historia botánica, allí me entero que la flor que tengo tatuada en la espalda se llama Lirio. Astral me dice que esa flor se parece a mí porque es raro pero muy hermoso comentario que hace que me ruborice hasta las orejas, así seguimos nuestro recorrido…porque Yami es terriblemente alérgico a las margaritas una flores de vistoso color blanco y amarillo.

En una esquina nos topamos con un grupo de cuatro chicas, dos rubias, una castaña y la otra pelirroja, la castaña empezó a incordiar a Yami, una rubia a Joey, la otra rubia y la pelirroja se quedaron al margen pero como si buscaran a alguien, yo corro a las chicas igual que hice con Shiro.

¡atantashi proximus vistus an kiraerio, entendis ocnaoslis!*******

Los chicos me miraron agradecidos cuando esas chicas se fueron, pero siempre entiendo lo que digo, hasta que me contestan:

Ocnaoslis, exierie erda, Enti eris a cirtucus sus vitaes********-dijo Astral

A vus quins sois? Is corpus a endfrie preisastis, salgus du estis niun!*********-dijo neko dando una patada en el suelo.

A preisastis endfrie? On noun yuu agapi, erda, mais ulna, mais nemeos is antiastiais you riasmome ten retinerus, divine quins souns**********- dijo astral antes de desmayarse.

Rápidamente lo llevamos a la casa quisiera saber qué es lo que está pasando…

Traducciones del capítulo dos:

Eres la cosa más repugnante que he visto en mi vida*

Son comentarios mordaces que se lanzan unas chicas a otras**

Astral puedes preguntarme lo que sea, ¿lo sabes?***

No, tu sabes que es lo que pienso****

Si, ¿Dónde está el verdadero?, tu eres otro verdad*****

Pronto lo veras, querida******

¡Ustedes la próxima vez que las vea las matare, entendieron chicas fáciles!*******

Chicas fáciles, enserio querida, quien eres para criticar sus vidas********

¿Quién eres tú? Ese cuerpo es de un amigo preciado, ¡sal de el en este momento!*********

¿Un preciado amigo?, ¿ya no soy tu amor?, querida, mi luna, mi nombre es antiguo tus memorias las tengo retenidas, adivina quién soy**********

Capitulo tres:

Decir que en estos momentos nos sentimos seguros es faltar a la verdad simplemente eso, pienso mientras los chicos y yo nos concentramos en un aburridísimo trabajo de química. Al terminar de hacerlo nos sentimos Libres pero hemos estado un poco incomodos últimamente, descubrí (muy a pesar mío) que Yuma y Astral tienen una relación (amorosa) no puedo evitar tratar un poco mal a ambos… quiero salir así que agarro mis sandalias nuevas que me regalo Yami y me voy a dar una merecida vuelta…

Últimamente Neko ha estado muy odiosa con Astral y con Yuma debe ser el beso que Yuma le dio a astral lo que la tiene furiosa, pesco a ambos en la cocina, me paro en la puerta (garantizando que no se me escape ninguno de los dos) y les digo:

¿Quién le va a explicar?

¿explicar qué?-pregunta Yuma

" _hay dios dame tu infinita paciencia" pienso antes de responder-_ a Neko, ese beso que le diste la está carcomiendo.

Pero ella debe saber…-dijo Astral

Nada ella no entiende esas cosas Astral, en otro tiempo, época, mundo alternativo o como quieras llamarlo ella lo entendió pero ahora…-dije sintiéndome mal por ella- es diferente no sabemos qué tipo de persona fue en su momento pero ahora ella es un cascaron…

¿qué es un cascaron?-pregunto una voz a mis espaldas.

¡WAAAAAA! Mujer toca el clapson al menos-dije suspirando.

Perdón-dijo mientras entraba a la cocina, tenía el vestido sucio y un corte en la mejilla, agarro un frasco de jugo de naranja y dijo- ¿qué es un cascaron?

La corteza del huevo-dije- ¿qué te paso?

Me conseguí un Hisshi en el camino, pero no tenía recuerdo alguno- dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras tomaba distraídamente su jugo de naranja.

¡ve a darte un baño!- la corrieron Yuma y Astral.

Ok-dijo saliendo dócilmente de la cocina.

¿Qué les pasa? Están raros, bueno eso no es asunto mío…hum debí ser una persona francamente desagradable pero…¿Por qué actuó así? ¿Recuperare mi memoria ahora? Pienso mientras me doy un baño, cuando salgo me acuesto a dormir llegue tarde esa vuelta y de la pelea con el Hisshi, pero tengo la sospecha que este Hisshi era diferente…

Neko no volvió a asomarse por allí, debe estar exhausta por todo, como nosotros también estamos cansados nos vamos a dormir….

Los chicos empiezan a estar intranquilos algo, o más bien alguien está filtrando los recuerdos de Neko en ellos…

Nos encontramos todos en un sitio extraño, tiene baldosas negras y rojas por todos lados, el cielo es negro y la luna roja, flotan mesas, libros, juguetes y demás, también hay jarras de flores que flotan, nos juntamos más hasta que escuchamos la voz de Neko. Ella venía con la ropa rara con la que la conocimos, tenía la oz en los hombros y nos dijo:

Bienvenidos, es un placer conocerlos finalmente…

¿finalmente? De que hablas Baka neko-dijo Mist

Error, conocen a la chica con la que accidentalmente choque cuando llegue aquí, ella está vinculada contigo-dijo señalándome

¿conmigo?

Sonotori*-dijo otra persona que estaba junto a ella…

Escucho gritos que provienen de la habitación de los chicos, corro a la más cercana que es la de Astral, lo toco y de inmediato una electricidad hace que retire la mano, trato de acercarme más pero es inútil, hasta que escucho una voz y hace que pronuncie un conjuro:

Mais ulna, mais protectum, verdais orum of cheon, protectum osnum a mais preciastias endfrie of oscurum, Tiastis naun!**- dije y la oscuridad se deshizo.

Astral se despierta sudado y sus lindos ojos desiguales se ven temerosos… pero cuando ve a Neko inmediatamente la abraza y le susurra:

Creímos que te habíamos perdido, ahhhh Nekonomi-dijo él.

Astral, hace mucho que no te veía- dijo la voz de Neko, no sonaba como siempre, como si hablar le costara, esta voz era firme como de una persona adulta.

¿Nekonomi?

Ella asiente y sonríe- te ves igual que la última vez que te vi hace mil quinientos años-dijo acariciándole el cabello con dulzura- sé que tú y el Astral que yo conocí no son los mismos pero, dijiste mi nombre así que fue una oportunidad propicia dado que necesito dejarle un mensaje a Merodi…

¿Merodi?-pregunto astral sin apartar la cabeza de su caricia.

Ella asintió- Merodi y yo somos de la misma tribu, además somos la misma persona ella es el presente y yo soy el pasado, necesito que la ayudes a recordarle a Merodi quien es…todo es mi culpa dado que nuestras memorias se mezclaron y ella perdió, no solo su memoria si no su identidad, tu eres el más confiable dado que la conociste cuando era una niña…Astral dile esto " tes pasdum is di dey or future, mais orus seeen in the dark in the lux , tes pasdum, presentis and future and soreoir is preciastis agapi"***

Tratare de decirle-dijo astral ante las palabras que dijo en ese raro lenguaje.

Sé que lo aras agapi mou-dijo antes de que quedara desmayada.

 _A la mañana siguiente:_

Después del suceso de anoche, Merodi durmió casi todo el día, vino despertando en la noche casi a las siete.

Buenos días dormilona-dije llevándole la cena.

Buaaa trata de hacer un conjuro de nivel seis para ver si tu estarías fresco como una rosa-dijo ella mientras se hurgaba los ojos.

Perdón pero a mi parecer es muy fácil decir cosas locas-dije a la (juguetona) defensiva.

¿cosas locas?- se hecho a reír con una risa cantarina

Si cosas locas- y me le uno en las risas.

Ella desayuna y luego se levanta a buscar ropa para darse un baño. Cuando voy a ver al baño por que llevaba un buen rato sin salir ya no había nadie allí…

Traducciones del capítulo tres:

Verdad*

Mi luna, mi protectora, verdaderos ojos de la noche, protege a mis preciados amigos del oscuro, ¡que así sea!**

El pasado es la llave para el futuro, nuestros ojos ven en la oscuridad y en la luz, el pasado, el presente y el futuro y sobretodo apreciamos el amor***

Notas de la autora:

Disculpen que este librito sea tan pequeño pero es que las ideas se están acumulando en mi cabeza y pienso hacer una segunda parte de este libro, con el favor de dios más largo por que no estoy acostumbrada a tratar con personajes amnésicos, en la otra parte veremos más personajes y algunos homicidios ( perdón bromeo =) ) pero si será más larga y algunas aclaraciones de este libro, como la razón de por qué estaba amnésica, porque es una tribu etc.

Hasta la próxima:

Black Cat

P.S.: ¡OTAKUS AL PODER! XD


End file.
